


High School

by Luna_Hargreeves_004



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 19:56:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Hargreeves_004/pseuds/Luna_Hargreeves_004
Summary: The demigods are finally getting the brake they deserve, when the gods decide to throw them in to high school.





	1. Chapter 1

 Léana (Lee) Newton was standing outside of her school, waiting for her friends. Mostly Percy. Percy was the most popular guy in school but he doesn’t act like it and he doesn’t like it. And Lee had the BIGGEST crunch in him. All of her friends knew this.

“Hey Lee!” Her friend Crystal (Crys) Schmidt called. 

“Hey Crys. How are you?” 

“Good,” she was Lee looking around “looking for Percy?”

“Obviously”

“Is that all you ever do?” Another voice joined in. Gilberto (Gill) Vasquez walked up to them. 

“Yes”

“I think,” said yet another voice “you need a life” 

“No I don’t, Steph!” Lee yelled at Stephanie (Steph) Brown. 

“Sure” she replied “did you see the new kids? There were, like, thirteen!”

“Who are you talking about?” A voice asked. Finally, Perseus (Percy) Jackson was here. 

“Just some new students that arrived today” Steph answered “I saw them when I was talking to Mr. Murphy. They walked down the hall. There were eleven! One of them was really cute!!”

“Huh” Percy said. 

{}}{{}}{{}}{{}

Annabeth walked in the front of their group. Her and a few other demigods were going to Goode high school. She was happy. She would get to see her seaweed brain again. The other demigods with her were the seven(minus Percy), Calypso, Nico, Will,Thalia and Rhea. So maybe not a few others. Maybe a lot more. They walked to the office. 

“Hi, I’m Annabeth Chase and we are here to sign in”

“Ok,” the secretary, Mrs. Young, said “right away” and she walked off. She came back a few minutes later and gave each of them their schedules. They walked out and looked at their schedules. 

“We all have gym together. We also have Greek mythology together” Annabeth said “I hope I have some classes with seaweed brain!” They walked to their lockers, which were all right nest to each other. A girl went up to Piper and said “you got lucky. You have a locker right next to the most popular guy in school”

“Ok. I don’t care, I already have a boyfriend”

“I was just saying”

{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{

Zelda Griffiths walked down the hall looking for her (imaginary but she doesn’t know that) boyfriend the hottest guy in school, Percy. She found him with his friends. 

“Oh Percy” she said in her most flirty voice ever “how are you today honey?”

percy let out an annoyed groan. “What do you want  _Zelda?” He asked._

_“I was_ inviting you to my house. My parents want to meet my boyfriend”

”I am NOT your boyfriend. Just to remind you I have a girlfriend”

”you are making her up” Zelda said. 

{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{

Will and Nico were walking through the halls with the other demigods, looking for Percy. Nico day him talking to a girl with far to much make up on. Annabeth saw this to. She walked up behind him and put her hands over his eyes. 

“Guess Who!” She said. 

“Annabeth?” Percy said turning around kissing her. Their kiss was interrupted by someone rudely saying, “what are you kissing my boyfriend?!”


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth looked up. “Boyfriend? Oh no, honey, this is my boyfriend!”

”no, your just a stupid blond, wannabe who will never get a boyfriend because your brain is the size of a peanut!” Zelda yelled. The crowd that had gathered around them  _oohhh_ ed. The demi-gods gasped. No one ever called Annabeth a stupid blond. They could see the anger in Annabeth’s eyes. 

“Never call me a  _stupid blond_ ever again! I have more brains than everyone in this hallway combined!” The demigods laughed at that. 

“Whatever you stupid blond” Zelda said and walked off. 

* * *

Zelda walked off thinking. She had seen the grey stripe of hair. This Annabelle version probably dyed it to match  _My Percy’s_ grey stripe. Zelda had a plan to get rid on  _Annabelle._ But she had to be careful. She seemed dangerous. 

* * *

 

Percy stared at Annabeth and the others with wide eyes. “What are you guys doing here?” He asked. 

“Our parents thought we should get an education” Nico said. He looked at the people behind Percy. “So, are you going to introduce us to your friends?”

“Oh! Yeah. This is Crystal (Crys) Schmidt,  Gilberto (Gill) Vasquez,  Stephanie (Steph) Brown and Léana (Lee) Newton. Guys, these are my friends from camp”

”I thought you made that up!” Gill said. 

“Nope, totally real. This is Piper, Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Nico di Angelo, Will solace, Annabeth Chase, Hazel, Frank Zhang, Léo Valdez, Calypso, and Reyna” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I left out Hazel’s last name because I don’t know how to spell it, and Pipers, because she wouldn’t want attention because of it.


End file.
